The Life of a Soldier
by KonohaSuna
Summary: Maggie Gorham is a 10 year old girl living in Shiganshina when the Titans attacked. Filled with rage over her parents' deaths, she became a soldier to fight off the Titans. This story follows the life of a soldier in the 104th Trainee Squad.


**Yo! Ok for anyone reading this story and _The 3rd Brother_ I have not given up on Kai! I just kept on having ideas and needed to write them down. Anyways hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan (thats a good enough of a disclaimer right? O.O)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Grim Reminder**

* * *

 _*yawn*_ I lazily sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. _"Great. Another stupid day in these stupid walls."_ I then flopped back on my bed and closed my eyes, dreaming of the outside world. " _Flaming water, snowfields of sand, salt water going as far as the naked eye can see. The outside world must be so big and beautiful, you know... one of these days I'm gonna sneak outside the walls. I'll go on a adventure!"_ It was all thanks to a blonde kid that got bullied a lot that I found out what was really outside these shitty walls. I overheard him talking to one of his friends, I think that his name is Eren Jeager. Dr. Jeager's son, you know the famous doctor that saved us all from the plague. I finally got out of my bed and looked in the mirror. I was ten years old at the time. I had long blond wavy hair, and blue eyes. I was wearing a green tanktop and dark green baggy sweatpants. If you couldn't tell already green was my favorite color. I got dressed as slow as possible, not wanting to face the day. I slipped on a green button down collared shirt, brown pants, and black flats and made my way to the bathroom. I grabbed a brush and started brushing my long hair. I ended up getting lost in my thoughts until my brush got stuck on a huge knot of hair.

"OWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

"Ah! Good morning Maggie! How did ya sleep?" I just stared at my father. "Oh... uh ok then." He countinued reading the newspaper. "Oh Maggie don't be so rude!" My mother glared at me as she sat three steaming hot pancakes in front of me. I just rolled my eyes and started eating. If I didn't eat now then I never would. My parents usually sent me to run around town most of the day. Whenever I got back home I would be so tired that my legs would buckle. I had no control over my body at that point. My legs would take me straight to bed even if I was starving. I took a peek at my parents. My father was still reading, and my mother eating. My father had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a small stuble and wore a brown sleeveless vest over a grey collared shirt. Father was a calm and peaceful man. I looked most like him. My mother on the other hand had long red hair, red eyes, and had a short fuse. She wore a red dress as well. I looked nothing like her. But however, I did get a lot of her traits. I quickly finished my breakfast and ran out of the door before my parents could send me on any trips around the town. My mother tried to protest but I was already out the door and down the street before she even got a word out of her mouth.

* * *

As soon as I rounded the corner I stopped running. I just put my hands in my pockets and strolled down the street. I took a deep breath. The air smelled like fresh fruits and vegetables, fresh fish, a old wood smell, old dusty books, and... achohol? I cringed at the smell. I _hated_ achohol. I turned my head to see some drunk soldiers playing cards instead of watching guard. Oh how much I wanted to just throw a rock at the fucking heads! Oh looked down at the ground. I smirked. "Perfect." I picked up the rock. I was of medium size and had lots of sharp edges on it. I pulled my arm back and aimed at one of the "soldier's" head. When I thought I had a perfect shot and let the rock fly. It hit in the exact spot where I wanted it to. Right in the back of the soldier's head. "Boom headshot!" I yelled with a huge grin on my face. "Hey! Kid what do ya think ya doing ya _*hic*_ brat?!" All of the soldiers then got up and started running towards me. "Oh shit!" The smile quickly went away. I started running. I was running for my life. "Hey come back ya little brat!" I heard one of the soldiers shout at me. I didn't turn back my head to see which one though. I was afraid that if I did turn my head that the drunks would catch me. The soldiers were about to catch me when a cart suddenly moved in my path. I didn't have and time to think so I did what came naturally. I jumped over it. I heard the soldiers run into the cart. I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. I rounded the corner into an alley, I kept on running until I saw that it was a dead end. "Shit." I could hear the soldiers behind me so I did what I had to do to keep alive. I climbed the building. As soon as I got on the roof and out of sight the soldiers were right under me.

"Shit. Where the little prick go?"

"How a- _*hic*_ m I supposed to know!"

"Whatever just forget about her." At that they all left the dark alleyway. I looked down at my hands. Jeez, who knew that I could be so good at parkour?

* * *

While I walking walking down the road once more I heard the tower bell ring. _"The Survey Corps! Their back!"_ I then rushed to the gate. By the time that I got to the gate I was panting heavily and my legs felt like jello. I couldv'e sworn that I was gonna die. I ended up pushing my why into the front row of the crowd. I had a huge smile on my face until I saw the damage. My face dropped and I felt like throwing up. My eyes were the size of dish plates. Not even half of the soldiers made it back alive. People were in wagons, people had lost some of their limbs, and most of their 3DMG was crushed. But the worst part was their eyes, they were petrified.

"Moses! Moses!" An old woman broke from the crowd and moved into the road. "Excuse me, have you seen my son Moses?" She ask her voiced quivering with fear.

The captain then spoke. "She's Moses' mother. Give it to her." The lady's eyes widened as a soldier put a bloodstained cloth with something inside into her hands. She quickly unwrapped it. It was her son's arm. She gasped, she then started sobbing and holding the arm to the side of her face. I had to close my eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was all that we could find left of him." The said looking down at the ground.

"Was he brave?," The captain's mouth opened, "did he help achive your goal? Did he help take the next step into finding out more about "them"?!"

"He was brave!," The captain said quickly, but it seemed like he didn't want to say the next thing, "but his death was meaningless. All of their deaths were meaningless! We haven't found out anything about them at all! We know nothing about "them"! I did it! I lead them all to their deaths!"

* * *

I later found myself sitting on the bridge by the river. I saw Armin, Eren, and Mikasa sitting on some stairs talking. I looked up at the sky. " _We're cattle. All we do is eat, sleep, then die! The walls should just fall already! Hell, make it today even!"_

 ** _*BANG*_**

I was suddenly shot off the edge of the bridge. I was able to grab hold of the side with one hand before I fell in the water. "What the hell was that?!" I pulled myself back up on the bridge and saw smoke coming from the wall. I rushed over to a spot where I could get a clear view of the wall. I soon found myself next to Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. "Hey guys what's going on?!" They didn't answer, they were frozen still in fear. I then snapped my head over to the wall. My eyes widened. I understood why they were frozen in fear... it was one of "Them." A huge skinless hand gripped the wall, causing the area to have cracks all around it. A huge skinless head then peered it's head over the wall. _"Th-that wall. That wall is 50 meters tall!"_ The head disppeared for a moment, then the gate was blown open by an unknown force. I shielded my eyes from the dust and particals in the air. " _Th- th- the ga- gate... it's broken!"_ I quickly forgot everything else and ran towards my house. _"Their in! Their in!,"_ I squeezed my eyes shut, _"we're all gonna die!"_ Just then I ran into two people. I was knocked back far. I landed against on on the rocks that was once part of the wall. The impact jarred my _entire_ body. It knocked the breath out of me. I was dizzy. My vision was blurred. My ears were ringing. I thought that I was dying for real. My vision was going black until someone picked me up and held me in their arms. Luckily the people that I ran into were my parents. "Maggie!" My mother screamed. "Wake up please." I could feel her tear drops run down my face and then off my face. "What happened?" I replied groaning. "Thank god!," My father shouted. "We need to get to the boats now!" With that we all ran towards the river. It was, of course, crowded. The first boat had just shipped off to freedom. We tried to get to the front, but we kept on getting pushed back. I saw Eren and Mikasa then board the second ship. Eren was terrified. I couldn't imaging the things that he saw. The soldier then stopped anyone from getting on the boat.

"I'm sorry this is all we can fill! We're out of space! The boat has to leave!" The people started screaming in terror.

"Let me on!"

"Don't leave us here!"

"Stop that damn boat!"

"There's still room left!"

"At least take our children!"

Several people started jumping to the boat. Only one of them made it on the ship. But however, that was when my father got an idea. He led us to the edge of the crowd. He got a little ways in front of the boat and sat me down. "Ok Maggie, listin to me. I'm gonna throw you over and onto the boat that's coming up, ok? I have a friend on board that will help you once you get on."

"But what about you and mom?" I asked by voice shaking in terror. I didn't want to hear the oncoming words. "We-we're staying here sweetie..." "But you'll die!" I screamed at both of my parents. "Mary Margret Gorham! Maggie," my mother said tears rolling down her face, "we love you." With that father waved to an old man aboard the ship. He waved back. Father picked me up on last time. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it has to be this way." Tears rolled freely down my father's eyes. He then threw me over to the ship. I grapped hold of the side of the boat until the old man and his grandson pulled me up onto the boat. I rolled over on my back, my face stained in tears. I then sat up and looked at the old man and his grandson. My rescuers just happened to be Armin and his grandfather. I thanked them and moved to the other end of the boat. I walked passed people crying, bleeding, and just in plain shock. They were saying things like: "We're all gonna die," ""Them", it's really "Them," "Why... why now? Why me?!" I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't stand all of the cries of help and worry. I then leaned by back against the ship then slid down to the floor. I then put my head between my legs.

 ** _*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_**

My eyes quickly opened and my head snapped up from in between my legs. I heard canon fire, then I saw the inner gate closing. People then started running out of the inner gate. "What the he-"

 _ ***BANG***_

My eyes widened. One of "Them" has broken through Wall Maria. It had gray-white hair, and white armor on most of it's body. They were inside the walls. We were all gonna die. I then put my head in between my legs again. "They were inside the walls. _They were inside the walls!"_ I was scared. Really scared. People were freaking out, _I was freaking out_. Out of all the shouting one voice stood out from the rest. It was Eren's. He was shouting about how he was going to avenge his mother. How he was going to kill all of "Them."

 _"No. No! I will not let him do that! I, and only me, will kill all of them!"_ My goal was then to kill all of "Them", and avenge my parents' deaths. Eren, he was my rival from then on. Well, it would be a friendly rivalry. I watched as Wall Maria was being taken over by "Them".

"Humanity," I whispered, "is doomed."

On that day, humanity received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of "Them". The Titans.

* * *

 **Oi! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If you enjoyed then please check out my other Fanfic _The 3rd Brother_. I'll try to update on both stories as soon as I can. Bye!**


End file.
